SENTUHANMU KEHANGATANKU
by Ianeous Rain Storm
Summary: RATE MATURE SUPER, Anak kecil dilarang baca... SasuNaruko Slight NaruHina


SENTUHANMU, KEHANGATANKU

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>PAIR: SASUNARUKO SLIGHT NARUHINA<br>RATE: M (LEMON RASA MELON #plakkkkk)  
>GENRE: ROMANCE, FAMILY<br>WARNING: OOC, IC, ABAL-ABAL, typo, VULGAR, LEMON, LIME, RAPE. Anak dibawah umur dilarang baca.  
>Tetep baca dosa tanggung sendiri xD.<p>

Ga suka? Jangan baca

Hai minna Dian bawa fic baru nih, Fic Lemon permintaan reader.  
>Buat anak kecil mending jangan baca fic ini karena ini bukan diperuntukkan untuk kalian wkwkwk<br>Hope u like it

Happy reading

SENTUHANMU, KEHANGATANKU

Naruko membantu Hinata di dapur memasak dan menyiapkan piring untuk makan malam anak dan suami mereka  
>Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bermain-main diruang tamu bersama putra mereka.<br>Dengan cekatan Naruko memotong daging ikan yang tadi digorengnya menjadi dua bagian.  
>Sementara Hinata memasak masakan kuah.<br>Ya mereka memasak dirumah kediaman Namikaze Minato.  
>Atau lebih tepatnya memasak dirumah orang tua Naruto dan Naruko.<br>Karena kedua orang tua Naruto sedang berada diluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis.  
>Dan meminta Naruto serta Naruko menempati rumah orang tua mereka selama bepergian.<br>Selama didapur tak ada yang membuka suara karena sibuk mengurus peralatan masak dan masak makanan.  
>"Ne, Hinata-nee, kemarin malam kau melakukan apa dengan Naruto-nii di dapur?",tanya Naruko tiba-tiba membuat Hinata yang tadi memasak menjadi terdiam.<br>"A-apa maksudmu Naruko-chan?",tanya Hinata mulai sedikit gugup  
>"Sudahlah Hinata-nee jujurlah. Kemarin aku melihatnya kok. Tak usah ditutupi kita kan sama-sama wanita",Cengir Naruko membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah.<br>"se-sebenarnya….",

SENTUHANMU, KEHANGATANKU

(FLASHBACK)  
>Naruko terbangun dari tempat tidurnya karena merasa haus, sementara sang suami Uchiha Sasuke tertidur pulas menggeliat pelan.<br>Naruko membelai rambut raven Sasuke dengan pelan, lalu mencium pelan bibir sasuke.  
>"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun",ucap Naruko lalu turun dari ranjangnya.<br>Naruko dengan sedikit gontai melangkah menuju arah dapur.  
>"Ah mmhh ah ah ah",suara desahan membuat Naruko menajamkan pendengarannya,<br>'suara apa tadi?',batin Naruko lalu perlahan-lahan menuju dapur yang lampunya belum dimatikan.  
>Dengan mengendap-endap, Naruko bersembunyi di balik tembok dan…<br>'Astaga Naruto-nii, Hinata-nee',batin Naruko terkejut melihat sang kakak, Naruto Uzumaki tengah menggarap kakak iparnya Uzumaki Hinata dengan gaya doggy style di meja makan dan parahnya hinata dengan naruto TENGAH telanjang bulat.  
>"Na-Naru… ahn… kuh…mohon…janh…ngan..disini",pinta Hinata tengah mendesah mendapat cumbuan kasar dari sang suami.<br>"ssshh… mmhh…diamlah Hina-chan, agar ugghh anak-anak kita tak bangun mmmhhh apalagi Teme dan Naru-chan",balas naruto masih aktif memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kasar.  
>Hinata susah payah menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena Naruto menusuk Kewanitaannya dengan kasar.<br>Sudah 3 kali hinata klimaks dan kepayahan atas serangan sang suami yang begitu hebat saat ini.  
>'ya ampun, tengah malam begini. Naru-nii masih sempat-sempatnya bercinta dengan Hinata nee',batin naruko tanpa sadar bagian bawah perut Naruko basah karena tontonan gratis itu.<br>"ah ah mmmhh naru naru",suara desahan pelan hinata yang pelan membuat naruto semakin gencar menyerang Kewanitaan istrinya.  
>"mendesahlah Hinata, desahanmu adalah candu untukku mmmhh",ceracau Naruto meremas pantat Hinata dengan gemasnya.<br>Naruto menampar pantat hinata dengan pelan seolah hinata adalah kuda binal yang haus akan kejantanannya.  
>Tangan Naruto yang lain meremas payudara besar hinata dengan kasar namun teratur membuat Hinata merasa keenakan akan perlakuan Naruto yang kasar itu.<br>Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dan melumat bibir Hinata dengan rakus.  
>"mmph enghh",suara desahan mereka sedikit berkurang akibat ciuman serta goyangan tubuh Naruto pada Hinata.<br>Naruto bersilat lidah dengan Hinata seakan-akan mendominasi siapa pemenang permainan bercinta mereka, tapi yang pasti Narutolah yang menang dan memegang kendali permainan bercinta mereka berdua.  
>Sementara itu naruko yang menonton permainan cinta Naruto dan Hinata ditempat "persembunyiannya", sudah menggesek-gesekan jarinya di bagian sensitifnya.<br>"Sasuke-kun,,",desah Naruko pelan yang tengah bersembunyi sambil bermastrubasi dengan lihainya.  
>"Naru-kun…ahn ahh aku a-akan keluar",ucap Hinata ditengah desahannya.<br>"ah argh i-iya hime, sama aku juga akan sampai uugh. Kita keluarkan s-sama-sama",ucap Naruto dengan cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.  
>Hinata menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan cepat karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.<br>Sementara Naruto kembali melahap bibir seksi Hinata dengan rakusnya.  
>Naruto melepas ciumannya dan merasakan dinding Kewanitaan Hinata memijat kejantanan Naruto dengan kuat seakan-akan akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.<br>"Naru-kunnn",desah Hinata panjang akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya  
>"Himeee",desah Naruto melepaskan jutaan sperma kedalam rahim Hinata dan menindih tubuh Hinata sambil menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang berada dibawah perutnya.<br>Naruko yang melihat sang kakak selesai dengan cepat kembali menuju kamarnya dan tak jadi mengambil minuman.  
>(Flashback end)<p>

"kalian mesra sekali ya",gumam Naruko menunduk sedih  
>"Nani? Memangnya Sasuke-san tak pernah memberimu nafkah batiniah?",tanya Hinata mulai membelai punggung Naruko.<br>Naruko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,  
>"Sejak aku melahirkan kyosuke, Sasuke-kun jarang menyentuhku Hinata-nee",curhat Naruko meneteskan air matanya.<br>Hinata menatap adik iparnya dengan tatapan iba, apalagi kyosuke yang sudah berumur 2 tahun masih suka menyusu pada Naruko.  
>"apa kau sudah menceritakan hal ini pada Naruto-kun?",tanya Hinata membuat Naruko menoleh padanya.<br>"tidak Hinata-nee, aku tak mau Naru-nii memusuhi atau memarahi Sasuke-kun. Aku tak mau itu",jawab Naruko sedih.  
>Tanpa mereka sadari, pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik TEMBOK .<br>'dasar teme, jadi 2 tahun ini Sasuke tak pernah menggauli adikku',batin Naruto kesal, tapi sebuah lampu menyala diotak Naruto. Sebuah ide jahil namun cukup mengerikan.  
>'besok malam kubuat si teme bertekuk lutut pada Naruko-chan diranjang. Awas kau teme',batin Naruto dengan cengiran khas rubahnya lalu kembali keruang tamu seolah tak mendengar pembicaraan Naruko dan Hinata tadi.<p>

SENTUHANMU, KEHANGATANKU

(keesokan harinya)  
>Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bersiap berangkat menuju kantor mereka.<br>Naruko membantu memasangkan tali sepatu Sasuke dan membenahi dasi yang tengah dipakai Sasuke. Sungguh Naruko istri yang pengertian.  
>Sementara kyosuke, anak Sasuke dan Naruko merengek meminta digendong naruko.<br>Setelah selesai membantu Sasuke, Naruko langsung berlari kecil menuju kyosuke dan menggendong balita berambut raven bermata biru itu.  
>"anata, mungkin aku akan pulang malam, lebih baik kau langsung tidur ya. Tak usah menungguku pulang",senyum Sasuke mencium kening Naruko lalu mencium putra semata wayangnya yang berusia 2 tahun, Kyosuke uchiha.<br>Wajah Naruko nampak menunduk sedih, dan hanya membalas dengan senyuman palsu.  
>"hati-hati Sasuke-kun",ucap Naruko pelan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Kyosuke juga melambaikan 2 tangannya dengan semangat pada sang ayah yang sudah berangkat.<br>Sementara Naruto mencium bibir hinata agak lama, itupun dihadapan Bolt. Anak naruhina yang sudah berumur 5 tahun.  
>"Tou-chan mecum",kata Bolt ngambek karena takut terlambat kesekolah.<br>Naruto dan hinata melepas ciuman mereka dengan wajah super memerah.  
>"go-gomen, Bolt. Ayo kita berangkat",Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Bolt dan tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada sang istri tercinta begitu juga Bolt.<br>"kami belangkat kaa-chan",teriak Bolt semangat. Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan Bolt dengan senang hati.  
>'saatnya menjalankan rencana untuk nanti malam',batin Naruto menyeringai rubah. Sementara sang anak hanya bingung dengan cengiran sang ayah.<p>

SENTUHANMU, KEHANGATANKU  
>Sasuke tengah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dan tampak sang Uchiha muda itu tengah sibuk-sibuknya bekerja.<br>Sasuke memeriksa dokumen yang akan di tanda tanganinya dengan amat teliti dan cermat.  
>Sebab dia adalah orang yang perfeksionis dalam pekerjaannya, Benar-benar seorang uchiha yang sebenarnya.<br>Pekerjaan sasuke terhenti karena getaran yang kini berada pada saku celananya.  
>Sasuke meronggoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphone.<br>"Dobe?",gumam Sasuke  
>Dengan segera Sasuke mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari kakak iparnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.<br>"hn",sapa sasuke yang terkenal pelit kosakata.  
>"teme, kau ada waktu nanti sore?",Tanya Naruto langsung pada point-nya<br>"hn memangnya kenapa dobe?",Tanya Sasuke penasaran.  
>"begini, kawan-kawan mau mengadakan acara reuni kecil-kecilan di cafe. Kau mau ikut kan?",Tanya Naruto berharap kawan sekaligus adik iparnya ini mau menerima ajakan reuni Naruto.<br>"aku sibuk Dobe",jawab Sasuke singkat  
>"aaaah, kau ini Teme. Sekali-kali luangkan waktumu untuk teman-temanmu ini. Apa kau tega Teme?",ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa.<br>Sasuke menghela nafas, sudah lama dia tak pergi bersama-sama kawan-kawannya apalagi reuni.  
>"hmm, baiklah. Dimana?",Sasuke menghela nafas.<br>"baiklah aku tunggu kau di café saint heartfall konoha jam 6 sore",jawab Naruto dengan nada senang.  
>"hn",jawab Sasuke singkat.<br>"nah baiklah aku tunggu kehadiranmu disana. Bye teme",Naruto langsung menutup teleponnya.  
>"dasar",Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.<p>

(naruto side)  
>"bagaimana?",Tanya seorang berambut jabrik hitam dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya bernama Kiba Inuzuka.<br>"beres",jawab Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya.  
>"hn, apa kau yakin mau membuatnya Sasuke 'kepanasan'?",Tanya Gaara kini tengah mengetik sesuatu di handphone android-nya.<br>"tentu saja. Sasuke juga kurang ajar tak menggauli adikku selama 2 tahun",jawab Naruto mantap dengan seriusnya  
>"Mendokusai, dasar pantat ayam, tak kasihan pada Naru-chan. Hoooaaaamm",sahut Shikamaru dengan menguap pelan.<br>"apa Sasuke tak melakukan hal 'itu' selama 2 tahun ini?",Tanya sai tak tanggap.  
>Semua sweetdrop dengan pertanyaan Sai, Sai memang kurang tanggap akan perbincangan teman-temannya yang kini membicarakan sasuke.<br>"kau ini. tuli atau telingamu kemasukan sesuatu sih?",kata Neji dengan kesal lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.  
>"Gomen".ucap sai dengan senyum bersalahnya.<br>Ya ke enam pria ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu pada Sasuke dan sedang bersantai di restoran cepat saji. Bagaimana tidak, sasuke tidak menyentuh Naruko sama sekali dan paling parah tidak mengajak Naruko "bertempur".  
>"jadi?",Tanya Gaara secara langsung<br>Naruto menyeringai iblis dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.  
>"aku akan menggunakan serbuk ini pada minuman jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke, lalu kita jalankan permainan kita dan buat Sasuke segera pulang untuk mengajak imotou-ku "bertempur"",seringai Naruto<br>"hei itukan serbuk…",tebak Sai  
>"ya betul Sai, aku akan buat Sasuke bertempur dengan adikku seharian penuh hehehe",jawab Naruto.<br>"kau memang gila Naruto",ejek Shikamaru  
>"biasalah, brother complex",timpal Neji santai<br>"baiklah kita bertemu lagi jam setengah enam. Aku sekarang ada pekerjaan banyak",pamit Naruto langsung melenggang pergi.  
>"dasar rubah, jika menyangkut adiknya selalu saja begitu",senyum Neji<br>"kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukannya kau dulu over protektif pada Hinata?",Tanya Sai dengan senyum mengejeknya.  
>Neji mendelik pada sai.<br>"diam kau!",balas Neji, kemudian semuanya tertawa.  
>(skip time)<p>

Naruto bersama Gaara cs kini tengah menunggu Sasuke di lantai dua café saint heartfall.  
>Seorang pria raven bermata onyx menghampiri Naruto dan Gaara cs di lantai dua.<br>"gomen telat",ucap Sasuke dengan ringannya.  
>"tidak apa-apa",jawab Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya.<br>'tumben Dobe tidak marah aku terlambat',batin Sasuke yang Biasanya kena omel karena suka terlambat akan reuni ataupun perkumpulan keluarga.  
>"baiklah semua kita pesan makanan kita",usul Kiba langsung memanggil pelayan café dan mengambil kertas menu.<br>Naruto dengan yang lain menatap Sasuke dengan lirikan agar Sasuke tak curiga.  
>"aku orange juice dan ramen sea food",Naruto sudah menemukan makanan dan minuman yang dia sukai<br>"hn, aku jus tomat dan spinach chicken butter",kata Sasuke.  
>'gotcha',batin Naruto<br>Semua sudah memesan makanan, dan menunggu pesanan mereka dating.  
>Naruto pura-pura ke toilet dan langsung mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur.<br>Sebelum dikirim oleh pelayan café tersebut naruto meminta pada pelayan tersebut menuangkan serbuk yang ditunjukannya pada kawan-kawannya tadi ke dalam jus tomat Sasuke dan memberi upah sang pelayan untuk tutup mulut.  
>Naruto segera berlari menuju kawan-kawannya kembali, dan berjalan seolah tak ada apa-apa.<br>Naruto kini berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara cs dan juga Sasuke yang kini tengah tersenyum-senyum mendengar pembicaraan kawan-kawannya.  
>Pelayan café datang membawakan makanan yang tadi dipesan,<br>Semua makan dengan pelan sambil melihat sasuke kini tengah melahap makanan pesanannya.  
>'bagus',batin Naruto sementara Gaara dan lainnya menyeringai .<br>Sasuke yang sudah selesai makan langsung menengak jus tomat, semua memandang sasuke dengan tatapan jahil.  
>'hehehe Sasuke selamat datang di dalam jebakan kami',batin Neji.<br>'tinggal tunggu obatnya bereaksi dalam waktu 5 menit',batin Gaara berpura-pura meminum jusnya.  
>Sasuke selesai dengan menegak minuman jusnya bersandar pada kursi dibelakangnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya.<br>Naruto memberi tatapan isyarat pada Kiba untuk memulai pembicaraan.  
>"Naruto apa kau tahu gaya paling tepat memuaskan istrimu?",Tanya Kiba dengan nada dibuat-buat.<br>"biasanya sih, aku pakai gaya doggy style bila memuaskan istriku, memang kenapa Kiba?",Tanya Naruto memulai rencananya. Sementara Sasuke mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan naruto, mulai merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya.  
>"istriku sering mengeluh, karena gaya itu-itu saja",jawab Kiba sedikit melirik Sasuke mulai gelisah dan keringat dingin mulai sedikit terlihat dari keningnya.<br>"kau payah Kiba, apa kau tak memakai gaya monyet pada istrimu?",timpal Sai langsung membuat sasuke yang tadi tampak tenang mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya dan wajah Sasuke sangat memerah sekarang.  
>'sial, kenapa tubuhku panas?',batin Sasuke mulai merasakan tubuhnya tak beres.<br>Selama 15 menit yang sulit Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan yang lainnya yang menjurus pada seks, sialnya Sasuke harus menahan Mati-matian nafsunya yang harus dikeluarkan saat ini juga.  
>'sial, sial, sial kenapa juniorku mulai menegang begini sih',umpat Sasuke dalam hati karena juniornya kini menegang meronta minta dibebaskan.<br>Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum licik melihat sasuke menyembunyikan "sifat"nya yang dari tadi ditahannya.  
>"gaara, kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Matsuri? Aku saja dengan tenten suka striptease",ucap Neji cekikikan melihat Sasuke tak tenang dalam duduknya.<br>"matsuri itu masochist, biasanya aku pakai dildo kecil atau paling tidak pakai vibrator untuk menyiksa matsuri sebelum ke menu hidangan utama",balas Gaara menyeringai sambil melihat Sasuke menahan diri dari tadi untuk tidak pulang sekarang.  
>'sial, kami-sama aku butuh Naruko sekarang',batin sasuke berusaha tenang, karena juniornya ingin dilampiaskan sekarang kedalam lubang wanita milik Naruko.<br>"dan kau sasuke suka gaya apa saat bercinta dengan Naru-chan?",Tanya Kiba mendadak.  
>GLEEKKK<br>Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri, pasalnya dia tak pernah menyentuh naruko selama 2 tahun ini.  
>Apalagi pertanyaan Kiba mengenai tepat pada otaknya.<br>"bi-biasanya aku pakai ga-gaya wo-woman in t-the top",jawab Sasuke bohong dan gugup menahan gejolak nafsunya yang harus terlampiaskan malam ini juga.  
>'dasar pembohong',batin kawan-kawan Sasuke termasuk Naruto mulai menyeringai licik.<br>Sasuke tak dapat menahan hasratnya akhirnya memilih pulang dan ingin segera melampiaskan hasrat nafsunya pada sang istri, uchiha Naruko.  
>"baiklah kawan-kawan, sekarang aku ada urusan",pamit Sasuke langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari langsung menuju mobilnya.<br>"woi teme, kau mau kemana?!",teriak Naruto dengan seringai liciknya  
>Semua memandang sasuke yang perlahan menghilang dari balik tangga dan kemudian semua tawa Naruto dan Gaara cs pecah.<br>"BWAHAHAHAHA",semua tertawa menang berhasil mengerjai Uchiha Sasuke.  
>"bagaimana dengan Naru-chan?",Tanya Sai pada Naruto.<br>"tenang rumah sudah kukosongkan, hanya ada Naruko-chan dirumah. Sementara Hinata, Bolt dan anak teme kusuruh tinggal di rumah Hiashi tousan sehari", jawab Naruto  
>"kau benar-benar perhitungan. Dasar rubah licik",ejek Neji tersenyum menyeringai.<br>"baiklah aku akan pulang juga, aku ada urusan dirumah Hiashi tousan",senyum Naruto pamit pada kawan-kawannya.  
>"urusan ranjang dengan Hinata maksudmu, Naruto?",Goda Sai membuat wajah Naruto memerah.<br>"bukan urusanmu",jawab Naruto ketus meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam obrolan.

(Sasuke side)  
>"sial, kenapa tubuh tak beres begini sih",umpat Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.<br>"dan sialnya lagi, mereka semua malah bicara tentang seks. Membuat diriku ingin melakukan secepatnya dengan Naru-chan",gumam Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil menambah laju cepat sampai rumah mertuanya. Sasuke tak mempedulikan mobilnya tak dimasukan garasi kedalam rumah, mengunci pintu Dan memilih mencari Naruko.  
>Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati dirinya dan Naruko untuk tidur.<br>"shit",umpat Sasuke.  
>Sasuke kini melihat sang istri tertidur menyamping, tapi bukan itu yang membuat sasuke mengumpat. Melainkan istrinya memakai baju tidur transparan yang hanya menutupi stengah paha mulusnya.<br>Naruko terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Naruko melihat sang suami datang.  
>"ta-tadaima Naru-chan",sapa Sasuke gelagapan langsung melepas jasnya karena kepanasan dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.<br>"okaerinasai Sasuke-kun",sambut Naruko, Naruko bingung menatap sang suami yang terlihat gelisah.  
>"Sasuke-kun kau kenapa?",Tanya Naruko langsung duduk ditempat tidurnya.<br>'shit',umpat Sasuke kembali dalam hatinya.  
>Kini mata sasuke melihat payudara besar milik istrinya yang tonjolannya melekat tepat di baju tranSparan yang dipakai Naruko.<br>'kami-sama ,Naru-chan tak memakai bra-nya sama sekali',batin Sasuke mulai menahan untuk tak menyerang istrinya sekarang.  
>Sasuke duduk diranjang disebelah istrinya dan menatap wajah cantik Naruko.<br>"kau sakit Sasuke-kun?",Tanya Naruko menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Sasuke.  
>Sasuke hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan, Naruko membelai wajah suaminya dengan pelan,<br>"kau tampak lelah Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik kau mandi YA?",Pinta Naruko dengan lembutnya.  
>Sasuke menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, Naruko menaikan kedua alisnya.<br>"kenapa?",tanya Naruko  
>"Naruko GOMENASAI…",ucap Sasuke langsung mencium bibir sang istri dengan rakusnya.<br>"kena-…. Hmmmmppptthh",bibir Naruko terkunci rapat oleh bibir Sasuke yang kini tengah memainkan lidahnya dibibir Naruko.  
>Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruko dengan erat sambil memperdalam ciuman ganasnya.<br>Lidah Sasuke mengacak-acak bibir Naruko dan seolah meminta lidahnya agar masuk kedalam mulut Naruko.  
>Naruko yang mengerti membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke menyapu bersih rongga mulutnya.<br>Lama kelamaan Naruko terbawa arus permainan sang suami, tangan Naruko mulai mengalung di leher sasuke.  
>"mmmppphh",naruko mendesah kala tangan sasuke meremas payudaranya yang besar itu.<br>Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai pada istrinya.  
>"kau menggodaku dengan memakai baju tidur transparan ini? Dan kenapa kau tak memakai bra? Apa kau mau di beginikan",goda sasuke sambil sedikit memilin putting naruko dari luar baju tidurnya.<br>"nggghh sasuke-kun",desah naruko membuat sasuke kembali melahap bibir naruko dengan rakusnya.  
>"mmmpphhhthh",naruko hanya pasrah ketika suaminya kini mulai menggesek-gesekan jarinya di daerah kewanitaan naruko dan menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang.<br>Sasuke kembali melepas ciumannnya dan melihat sang istri yang wajahnya penuh peluh, mata sayu dan seolah membutuhkan sentuhan lebih darinya.  
>"kau ingin lebih naruko-chan?",tanya sasuke sekarang melucuti gaun yang dipakai oleh naruko.<br>Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata sayunya, sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut dan sedikit meremas payudara sang istri dengan frekuensi pelan.  
>"nnnggghhh".naruko mendesah pelan, sasuke turun menuju bukit kembar naruko yang besar.<br>Sasuke memainkan payudara sang istri dengan lidahnya lalu mengulumnya dan menghisapnya dengan sedikit rakus.  
>"sasukeh nngghh kun",desah naruko menyebut nama sasuke dengan pelan.<br>"apa hime?",jawab sasuke masih sibuk mengenyot payudara sang istri.  
>"ke-kenapa kau ingin sekali menggagahiku?".tanya naruko dalam desahannya.<br>Sasuke tak menjawab karena masih sibuk mengulum nipple sang istri dengan senangnya.  
>"karena aku bila aku minta jatah padamu".senyum sasuke lalu mencium leher sang istri dan menghisap leher naruko dengan pelan namun pasti.<br>Sasuke menciumi pundak, leher bahkan payudaranya naruko tak luput dari kissmark sasuke.  
>Sasuke turun ke daerah kewanitaan naruko dan melepas Celana dalam sang istri.<br>"aku makan ya".tanpa perlawanan dari naruko sasuke langsung menjilati kewanitaan naruko.  
>"aaaangggghhh sas-suh mmmmmhh keh",kewanitaan naruko kini di obok-obok oleh lidah sasuke yang kini makin mengganas menciumi Miss V naruko.<br>"sasuuuh … hah keh ah ah ah kun", naruko tampak kepayahan meladeni permainan sang suami yang begitu ganas memaju mundurkan lidahnya kedalam lorong naruko, bahkan klitoris naruko dimanjakan oleh sasuke membuat naruko tak bisa menahan sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikan sasuke.  
>"sasu sasu nnggg mmhhh aku ah ah ah mau keluar!",teriak naruko mulai merasakan ada yang mau keluar dari kewanitaannya.<br>Sasuke terus mengobrak-abrik vagina naruko hingga naruko langsung mengeluarkan cairannya dan membasahi wajah sasuke.  
>Sasuke menejilati cairan cinta naruko dan menjilatinya tanpa rasa jijik.<br>"manisnya, tapi…",sasuke melepas kemeja putihnya dan celananya dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa.  
>Lalu sasuke menurunkan celana dalamnya dan menegak sempurnalah barang kebanggan sasuke dengan panjang 19 diameter 4,5 cm.<br>Naruko yang masih terengah-engah dan seperti habis lari marathon. melihat Kepunyaan sasuke yang menegang, membuat wajah naruko memerah.  
>"kenapa? ingin ini?",tanya sasuke jahil kini mendekati sang istri dan menindih tubuh mungil sang istri.<br>Sasuke mencium bibir naruko singkat, dan mencium pipi sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang  
>"kau siap?",tanya sasuke sudah menggesek-gesekan Torpedo-nya di klitoris sang istri.<br>Naruko mengalungkan tangannya di leher sasuke dan mengangguk tanpa suara.  
>Sasuke menyeringai,dengan perlahan sasuke memasukan kepala Torpedo-nya kedalam lubang milik naruko.<br>Naruko memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, sasuke sedikit kesusahan memasukan barang kebanggaannya kedalam vagina naruko.  
>'cih masih sempit saja',sasuke berusaha memasukan Kejantanannya kedalam Miss V naruko.<br>Stelah menemukan timing pas, sasuke langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya dan masuklah Kejantanan sasuke secara keseluruhan.  
>"aaakkhh",naruko memekik kesakitan kala barang milik sasuke langsung menerodos lubang miliknya.<br>"eennggghh",sasuke mengerang keenakan.  
>Sasuke segera melahap bibir istrinya kembali, sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan tapi pasti.<br>Naruko hanya menahan sakit yang lama-lama berubah menjadi rasa yang ngilu menggelikan tapi nikmat.  
>Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lambat laun secara cepat membuat naruko mendesah hebat dan saliva dari pinggir bibirnya mengalir karena sasuke mencumbunya dengan kasar.<br>"ahh ahh ahh",naruko mendesah gila karena suaminya masih menggenjot dengan cepatnya.  
>"ahh naru-hime…"sasuke melenguh nikmat saat sodokannya sudah tak teratur lagi dan pinggulnya maju mundur seperti orang kesetanan.<br>"sasu sasu akhh aaaahh pe ahh lan pehlan",naruko menutup matanya sambil meresapi kenikmatan yang diberikan sang suami padanya.  
>Tapi bukan sasuke menuruti perintah sang istri, malah sasuke semakin menggenjot naruko tanpa ampun dengan kecepatan tinggi.<br>'sasuke kun kenapa kau bersemangat sekali menyetubuhiku malam ini?',batin naruko tubuhnya terguncang-guncang akibat suaminya yang menggenjot dirinya seperti kerasukan setan.  
>Naruko baru saja bercinta 30 menit tapi sudah kepayahan diserang sang suami yang begitu beringas malam ini diranjang.<br>Sasuke membalik tubuh naruko, lalu melakukan gerakan doggy style tanpa persetujuan istrinya. Sasuke mengangkat pinggul istrinya agar menungging.  
>"Sasu",panggil naruko pelan dengan pandangan sayunya.<br>"aku mengerti hime",senyum sasuke kemudian memegang perut istrinya dan diangkatlah tubuhnya naruko lalu sasuke mencium pelan kening naruko.  
>Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan kembali penisnya ke dalam vagina sang istri.<br>Dengan sekali masuk membuat naruko memekik tertahan.  
>"mmmmppph",naruko menahan ngilu pada pangkal selakangannya dan mulutnya dikunci sasuke.<br>Sasuke kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, tapi kali ini sasuke pelan dan lembut. Membuat naruko mendesah, begitu merdu di telinga sasuke.  
>Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang membuat naruko hanya menganga mengambil oksigen dari mulutnya dengan rakus karena bernafas dari hidungnya kini sudah susah.<br>Bener-benar sasuke uchiha yang keras tapi luluh sekarang di ranjang berkat ide jahil kakak iparnya dan kawan-kawannya.  
>"aahh ahh ahh ahh",naruko hanya mendesah nikmat dan membuat sasuke semakin gencar memompa pinggulnya.<br>PLAK PLAK PLAK  
>Suara benturan pada pantat naruko dan selakangan sasuke yang kini tengah dimabuk bercinta itu.<br>"sas- akhh suke mppphhh",mulut naruko terkunci saat sasuke menciumnya dengan rakus, tenaga sasuke seakan berlipat ganda malam ini.  
>Naruko bersyukur malam ini dia disentuh oleh sang suami yang selama 2 tahun tak memberinya nafkah batiniah dan sekarang naruko meresapi kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasih seumur hidupnya di ranjang.<br>"sah mmhh suhkeh ahh kun, le…bih ce…pat",pinta naruko ditengah desahannya.  
>Sasuke menuruti permintaan sang istri dan kembali menggenjot naruko dengan kecepatan tinggi.<br>Sasuke merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut akan mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan jepitan vagina naruko juga semakin memijat penis sasuke dengan manja.  
>"naru aaaakkh aishiteru",gumam sasuke ditengah tengah kenikmatannya.<br>Naruko hampir tak bisa mendengar suara sasuke karena kesadarannya sudah diambang batas, terlalu nikmat malam ini.  
>"sa-sasu aakkh keh aku uggh ingin ke-keluar",teriak naruko tubuhnya terguncang hebat karena disetubuhi sasuke dari belakang.<br>" aaakhhh sebentar hime, sedikit lagi",sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.  
>Sasuke melesakkan penisnya sangat dalam kedalam vagina naruko.<br>"naru-hime",suara sasuke meneriakan nama istrinya bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma yang memenuhi rahim naruko.  
>"sasuke-kun!",pekik naruko juga sampai pada batas kesadarannya dan juga mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.<br>Naruko ambruk diranjang, pingsan. Sementara sasuke melihat sang istri sudah pingsan seperti biasa karena penyatuan tubuh mereka malam ini. Sasuke tidur disebelah naruko dan membalikan tubuh istrinya yang pingsan dengan keadaan tengkurap menjadi telentang.  
>"arigatou hime",ucap sasuke tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti naruko dan dirinya. Sasuke tertidur memeluk naruko dan tenggelam dalam malam panjang.<p>

(naruto side)  
>Naruto kini menggenjot hinata dengan kecepatan tempo tinggi. Dia tak mau menyia-yiakan waktu bercintanya dengan hinata malam ini dirumah mertuanya.<br>"naru ahh ahh lebih cepat",pinta hinata matanya merem melek menghadapi suaminya yang kini berada diatasnya.  
>"hai",jawab naruto langsung menaikan tempo kecepatan pinggulnya.<br>"mmmhh hinata besok kita ahh tak usah ahkk pulang kerumah uhh kaa-san dan tousan",ucap naruto masih menggenjot tubuh hinata dengan gilanya.  
>"aaah ke-kenapa naru mmm toh kun?",Tanya hinata masih kepayahan diserang naruto bertubi-tubi.<br>"aku ahh ingin naruko dan sssh sasuke melakukan akkkh kegiatan k-kualitas mereka seharian. Ki-kita uggh pulang besok lusa aakhh sa-saja",kata naruto masih setia menggoyangkan pinggulnya.  
>Hinata hanya menikmati sentuhan yang malam ini naruto berikan.<br>Untuk ronde selanjutnya silahkan reader bayangkan sendiri…

The End

Melon rasa Lemon rasakan sensasi jeruknya #plakkk  
>Wkwkwkwk gimana minna hot ga hot ga<br>Udahan dulu ya aku ngibrit dulu… caooooo


End file.
